


good boy

by LostHerondale (JUSTplainHate)



Series: Heronstairs - 30 day smut [3]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/LostHerondale
Summary: So,,,,,Hi, I have forgotten about this series but I will bring it back to life, I will try and upload everyday or everyother day contact me on tumblr @ thelosstlightwood
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: Heronstairs - 30 day smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	good boy

Will looked at Jem, he was reading a book silently, he was bored. Bored and horny. William was hungry for something, anything and Jem was his prey, Will got up form his chair and slowly walked up to him from behind and hugged him kissing his neck leaving trails of kisses down it "that is an interesting read" Will said kissing his neck more getting soft moans out of the boy below "I didn't take you as an Oscar Wilde fan Jem Carstairs" 

"did you just come over here to tease me" Jem asked watching Will walk around him and sit in front innocently looking Jem in the eyes "I know what you intend to do William" he said 

"keep reading I won't be that much of a bother you" William said moving his hands along Jem's thighs slowly reaching the top if his popping open the button of Jem's trousers and pulling his dick out and touching it gently and teasingly, more moans left the white haired boys mouth "keep reading pretend I am not here" William said smirking taking Jem into his mouth moaning around it

Jem was soft at first then started to get hard Jem was breathing hard his hand went to Will's hair "good boy" he said pulling on Will's hair to make up look at him, Will's lips were plump saliva coming from his mouth. Jem leaned down and kissed him deeply pulling Will to his lap "I want you to fuck me" Jem said

William got down from Jem's lap smiling and picked up Jem bridal style and carried him to the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him roughly moaning through the kiss grinding against him roughly both of them becoming painfully hair, too hard to not notice 

William looked at Jem "there is too many layers of clothing" he said removing each others clothing kissing down Jems chest every time he opened a shirt button going up to kiss Jem's nipples earning soft moans from him. Once their clothes were off Will kissed down Jem's body leaving him breathless 

"keep going" Jem said "do not stop now"

"Intend to" William said kissing down his body sucking on his nipples, Jem's breath started to quicken moaning started to leave as he pulled Will into a deep kiss running his fingers through his hair "you like when I fuck you hard" William mumbled into Jem's ear sucking on his neck leaving visible marks where his runes where place

"people will see those" Jem said moaning "people will ask my questions, ask who i am seeing, who the girl is I wont have an answer" he said playing with Will's hair gently

"Well say that the girl...is so very lucky" William said kissing him softly "And I am a very luck girl if I get to see this every night and everyday knowing it is mine,I am going to have to prep you, so it doesn't hurt that much"

Jem nodded feeling Will's hand trail down his body with a trail of kisses, William kissed the inner thigh of his leg softly and then sucked on his fingers looking at Jem who was watching his eyes wide open. William smirked and let the fingers leave his mouth with a pop and and inserted one finger into Jem's ass, a gasp left Jem's mouth then replaced with a moan, then he added a second finger and then a third. Jem was moaning loudly William moved his fingers into and out of him quickly. William kept doing this until Jem was a moaning mess beneath him, William made sure to hit the spot where it pleasured Jem the most

"please,,,,William I need you to fuck me" Jem said "I am so close I need you right now, be a good boy for me" he moaned 

William nodded and replaced his fingers with his dick moaning loudly and started to slowly move into Jem then out, slamming back into Jem who moaned loudly, Will started to speed up his pace slamming into to Jem hard "God you you feel so good" William moaned moving faster into Jem making sure to hit his prostate which earned even bigger moans from Jem "by the angel this is amazing"

"I want you to cum into me" Jem mumbled over taken by pleasure "I want you to be in me"

William started to give Jem a hand job whilst fucking him, Jem came first moaning William, cum covering his chest and Williams hand, William started to slow down and came next riding out his orgasm and looked at Jem and started to lick the cum that was on his chest, Jem watched eyes wide open breathing heavily 

"I will go make a bath" William said smiling and kissing Jem softly


End file.
